young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Forty Nine Galactic
This is the fifth episode of season five and the forty ninth overall in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Forty Eight Next Episode: Episode Fifty Plot Zak and Billy wake up in bed together, and kiss. Just then Tsu and Leiv come in to tell them about an attack on a public building. They get dressed. Kate wakes up next to Elijah and he tells her he loves her, she smiles and says she feels strongest with him. Donald walks the streets of Hala, and kills peoples who come near him, causing a riot of people running away from him. Just then Zak, Billy, Tsu, Z'Reg and Leiv ambush him and they tell him to surrender or die, he tells them his maker Cal'Sey is dead, and all must die because of it. Donald then leaps and Zak and punches him out, flips over his back and kicks Z'Reg in the gut, sending him flying into to Tsu and they both hit the ground. Billy gets upset and throws electroballs at him but he absorbs them and knocks out Billy with a punch and flies away. Before he leaves he tells Tsu the only one still conscious, he will take their loved one from them, on Earth, then rockets come out of his feet and he flies into the sky, heading to Earth. Leiv is standing their with Tsu who was able to stand up. Josh trains with America, and they are joined by Cassandra and Shilo. Teddy wakes up with Torus, Torus says he loves Teddy, and Teddy says he cares for him deeply and Torus says he will take it. They both walk into the lobby of the mansion to see Josh standing there, he is shocked they were together all night but does not say thing. Elijah soon joins them and Cassandra, America and Shilo come upstairs as well. They get a call from Tsu on Hala, who tells them a bad bad cyborg is on his way to Earth, and they are coming too but Zak, Billy and Z'Reg are recovering. Teddy looks upset as he sees Billy laying on a bed over the view screen. Kate arrives at The Bugle, and Anne shows her a newly recovered Cole! Kate is happy and makes him top reporter. Donald lands in New York, looks around and sees the Bugle, she takes out a gun and shoots a laser that causes an explosion. With Kate, Anne and Cole inside. Donald walks to the park and comes face to face with, Teddy, Josh, Cassandra, Torus and America. Elijah super speeds Shilo into the Bugle that is on fire, Shilo finds Anne and pulls her out. Elijah finds Kate and Cole, both laying in the office but he can't save them both, Kate wakes up and tells him to save Cole, he does and super speeds him out. Kate stands up, grabs her cross bow and shoots a arrow with a string the the next building and slides over just as the building behind her explodes. Teddy tries to tackle Donald and Torus does at the same time but he grabs them both by the face and throws them into each other and walks over them, America super speeds beside him but he clotheslines her in mid speed, Josh shapeshifts his arm into a gun that shoots energy balls but they do not effect Donald, during this Cassandra grows very big behind him. Donald reflects an energy ball and it hits Josh. Cassandra yells and she is so big she leans down and crushed Donald with her fist, lifting it to find nothing but blood and electrical parts. Zak, Tsu, Billy and Z'Reg arrive at the mansion, Billy is still very hurt and unconscious. Billy lays in the medical ward with Zak, as Teddy watches from outside the window, Torus joins him and they see Zak kiss Billy, realizing he must have moved on too, Teddy grabs Torus's hand and the two walk away. Cassandra and Shilo notice that Kate is happy with Elijah, and Tsu and Z'Reg seem to be flirty now too. She says this is the first time the majority of them have had love interests, maybe it is time to retire. Billy wakes up and smiles at Zak. America sits with Josh, who she tells her mother is dead, her father is dead and she has no one, he tells her that she is strong and she has the team now. Josh suggests they go on a personal quest, to help her become more of a hero. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley America Chavez Z'Reg Josh Foley Zak-Dell Torus Storm Donald Pierce Leiv Cole Cooper Anne Shilo Conrad Category:Season Five Category:Episodes